Celestia The Wolf
Celestia The Wolf (オオカミのセレスティア / Ōkami no seresutia), is a young teenage mobian grey wolf that has aurakinesis. She is a part of Team Xtar, and a large group of Freedom Fighters from different dimensions, called the Dimensional Insurgence. She has a fun loving personality, but a protective and kind one too. She never really wants to see anyone down in the dumps; and wants to put a smile on their faces. This Fan Character Belongs To: Celestia879 Appearance She’s a juvenile mobian/anthropomorphic grey wolf that fur is lighter than a normal grey wolf’s, but her part of her tail’s end is colored in a lighter version of grey, and the rest of her tail is shaded in a blunt blue-grey color. Her muzzle is in a grey-white color, and also her arms. She stands at 100 cm high, and weighs 37 kg. She has jet black hair with dark blue linings that out line some parts of her hair, and also inheriting the pair of lavender eyes her mother has. In the middle of her eye sockets, there are two light grey, rain-drop shapes, like the rest of her kind, Celestia also inherits it. Super Form: Cirrus Celestia Her Fusion Shard’s swirl mark will glow golden, as she activates it by muttering, “Fusion Shard! Full force! Let’s go!!” After that, there will be a golden, swirling aura around her, as her whole body turns light grey, while her tail glows grey-blue. Her aurakinesis will be powered up, and when used, the attack will have the same color of the aura that Celestia uses, but with a mix of silver in it. Attire: Celestia normally wears an almost fully zipped/buttoned up dark grey short-lengthed vest, and a jean colored inside short-lengthed shirt. They both show off little of her stomach. For those bracelets, her’s are dark blue, while her gloves are dark grey. On her waist, is a brown sachet belt, in which the sachet used for carrying small items she uses. She uses a pair of dark grey-blue shorts, and a pair of sports shoes, which have the colors: Dark blue, dark grey, and white. In the Olympics though, her now, waterproof shirt is in the same color as her hair. Dark grey, with a dark blue lining on each side. She is shown not to wear a vest, nor a sachet belt here. Her shorts have become jean colored, and are white at the ends with pockets, and are suitable for any sports. For her footwear, they are exactly the same like the one she usually wears, and her bracelets and gloves are the same too. In the Winter games, her shorts become black leggings, her vest becomes a winter jacket, the shirt inside is now a long sleeved one, and her shoes become boots of the same color like her sports shoes. While most are now changed into winter clothes, Celestia still keeps her bracelet and gloves the same. For Sonic Riders, Celestia has a pair of goggles on her head that are blue with white lenses. She still keeps her regular vest, but her shirt is longer now, covering her shown stomach, and is colored in blue. This time, she keeps her sachet belt, but her used to be shorts are now tracksuit bottoms, and her shoes are now in a lighter color, plus, the color pattern is different. It’s mostly black in color, with a single, glowing dark blue line going endlessly around the the shoe, the laces being white in color. Personality Shy when having all of the attention, clumsy at times, reckless and cocky in fights, and as well as being in a very positive attitude everyday. That’s Celestia all right. She isn’t naive or anything, but she knows when and not to be serious, fierce, or sad. For her friends and family, she has a great heart, willing to sacrifice anything for them, and won’t give them up so easily to be taken away from her. She’s a friend you can trust, only when you have earned it from her, and how you do it, is to show that you are worthy of being a true friend of her’s. The one that won’t backstab her, or betray her. And once you’ve earned it, she’ll be a force to be reckoned with. When in friendly discussions and groups, and the attention’s all on her, Celestia would usually shy away, or try and not mess her words up. But in battle? She’s a whole new mobian on the field. She’s fierce, strong, but she is as well as clumsy and reckless, which leads her to unwanted danger at times. She does try and prevent herself from trying to get into unwanted business and danger, but sometimes, she just can’t help it. She just wants to feel the adrenaline rush when battling, the joy and excitement when fighting alongside her friends. You don’t wanna get her mad though. Because if she does, she’ll be throwing random aurakinesis attacks at you if you’re not lucky. Just don’t wake her up when she’s actually sleeping until early in the morning, in which indicates that she had a busy night. Secondly, wake her up only if there’s an emergency; like a surprise attack from the opponents or something. History TBA Weapon(s) & Item(s) Double Blade Sword - Raviar: Her ace weapon in which she uses in battles. It’s a golden sword with a blade on each end, two in total. But it’s style is similar to the swords that knights use back at the medieval ages. It’s handle is polished and colored silver, while the blades themselves are all shiny and golden. Raviar’s uniqueness comes from the way it can be switched into one blade, into two blades. The handle can be separated and joined together by a dull grey connecting part in the middle of the handle that keeps it from falling apart when Celestia is fighting. Fusion Shard: Celestia’s Fusion Shard has a swirl mark engraved on it, having the colors of the auras that she controls. She found it in Nocturne Forest’s Crystal Cave, in which is a frosty cave with crystals inside, and blizzards protecting it, keeping it hidden from any who try and venture there. If you are lucky, you may stumble in this very cave, but the ones who try and find it will usually get lost in the midst of the blizzard. To prove herself worthy, Celestia had to pass the blizzards, and try not to stray from the track, in which she did, but she then was able to reach it after being stuck there for a few weeks or so. Power Aurakinesis: The power to manipulate aura, and shape it to their liking into attacks and shields. Aura basically radiates off of people and objects, but can’t be seen by anyone, in away you may also call, invisible in our sights. The different types of auras Celestia controls are: Yellow, Green, Blue and Indigo; out of the seven colors of the rainbow. But she only possesses some part of the four, but is skilled at using them. Yellow, for energy and willpower, green, for healing, blue, enhanced intelligence, and indigo for telepathy. (All info from Superpower Wiki.) Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Wolves Category:Good